Para mí siempre serás mi niñito
by Lady Schumi
Summary: La escena que faltaba cuando Grace descubre el pasado de Christian con Elena. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Para mí siempre serás mi niñito**

"¡Quita tus asquerosas zarpas de mi hijo, puta, y sal de mi casa… ahora!"- masculla con los dientes apretados. En cuanto su ex-mejor amiga desapareció se dirigió a Anastasia

"Anna, antes de entregarte a mi hijo, ¿te importaría dejarme unos minutos a solas con él?"

"claro" le dio una sonrisa dulce a su novio y salió de ahí, sin siquiera sospechar lo que pasaría.

Grace tomo de un brazo a su hijo Christian y lo llevo a su habitación, era la primera vez que se permitía esa cercanía con su hijo, y era la primera vez que Christian no se tenso al sentir la cercanía de su madre.

"En que estabas pensando Christian" le encaro su madre.

"mamá lo siento, lo siento mucho" se disculpo

"desde cuando, Christian, cuánto tiempo"

Christian se tenso, no quiso decir nada, porque no podía decirle a su madre, que desde los quince años se había entregado en manos de Elena para que le hiciera cuanto quisiera con él, no podía confesarle su verdad.

"no te importa, es mi vida" trato de salir de su habitación.

Grace se enfureció que le había hecho esa bruja a su niñito, que le había hecho, como no lo impidió que clase de madre era.

"Christian"

"déjame te dije" le hablo como le hablaba a sus sumisas, pobre pareció olvidar que Grace Trevelyan era todo menos sumisa.

"con quién crees que hablas mocoso irrespetuoso" ¡**ZAS!** le cayó la primera nalgada no sexual de su vida "soy tu madre Christian Grey Trevelyan"

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"hay mamá… que haces te volviste loca" y a Grace lo tomo de la oreja y llevo a la cama.

"no sé qué te está pasando hijo pero jamás te permite que me hables de esa manera" y lo acomodo sobre sus piernas, le peso bastante, y no estaba segura de que era lo correcto, se cuestiono si es lo que debería haber hecho cuando su hijo regresaba a casa con hematomas por las peleas, y no lo había hecho ya que ese era el único contacto físico que su hijo permitía.

Pero ahora su Christian necesitaba una dosis de realidad y ella era la persona indicada para dársela.

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! **

"**hay mamáaaaaaaa me lastimas" **cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que le habían pegado a él. Desde Elena el siempre había estado al otro lado, como lo pudo olvidar cuanto dolía, de verdad le dolía.

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"dime Christian, desde cuando"

"mamá me duele mucho ya para"

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"no Christian hasta que me digas" dijo comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón.

"no mamá, mi ropa no"

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"si Christian" dijo bajándole en pantalón "y si no me dices te bajo el bóxers"

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"NO eso no, mamá… Mami ya te digo es serio te digo" Grace dejo descansado su mano sobre el trasero de su hijo.

"te escucho"

Pero Chris no dijo nada

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! **dijo ante de bajarle el bóxers a su hijo, a Christian se le cayó el mundo, jamás pensó estar en esta posición, pensar que hace años ese era el sueño del pibe, pero no con su madre, de hecho se cuestionaba el porqué esto alguna vez le resulto excitante, si de excitante no tenía nada, le dolía, estaba avergonzado, como podría volver a mirar a su madre después de esto.

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"**A LOS 15 MAMÁ DESDE LOS 15 HASTA LOS 21 DESPUÉS SOLO FUIMOS AMIGOS**" le grito

Grace casi se murió al escuchar eso, desde sus 15 años como no se dio cuenta, dejo de castigar a su hijo, le acomodo la ropa y lo abrazo, no pudo protegerlo qué clase de madre era, como esa perra que creyó su amiga le había robado la inocencia a su hijo, su niño al que no se atrevía a tocar por temor a causarle más daño, tal vez era eso lo que su hijo necesitaba era el contacto físico que no se permitían, y el sentir los brazos de Chris enterrados en los suyos y ese abrazo tan fuerte que casi le rompe los huesos pus sentía la necesidad de su hijo de que se fundieran en uno en ese cálido abrazo, su niñito la necesitaba y la había necesitado por tanto tiempo y ella no había sabido cómo hacerlo, ahora sí, no quería decir que le volviera a dar de azotes, su hijo era un hombre y esta vez fue un impulso y desesperación pero si lo abrasaría más, no solo le diría que lo ama con palabras y con actos si no que lo haría con tacto, piel con piel con un abrazo con un beso en la frente, con una caricia en la mejilla ella lo amaba y él a ella, pero dejo que el pasado de su hijo le impidiera demostrárselo con caricias ya no más, su hijito era lo que necesitaba, cuando por fin rompieron el abrazo le seco las lagrimas de los ojos ella no vio a un hombre de 27 años si no a su hombrecito de 4 añitos que acaba de llegar a casa por primera vez, el que no hablaba ni dejaba que lo tocaran, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en el rosto le dijo mamá y le dio el de mutuo propio un gran abrazo, su niñito por fin había curado las heridas,

"te amo mamá" dijo al salir de su pieza, tratando de parecer lo más normal del mundo, y tratando de olvidar que su madre le había castigado.

"te amo hijo" le sonrió

Chris camino a ver a Anastasia se topo con Carrik su padre, lo abrazo por primera vez en su vida, sabía que su madre le contaría, ellos no tenían secretos.

"no te enojes conmigo papá, mamá ya me castigo"

"nunca mi sol" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y apretándolo con fuerza, se empapo con el olor de su hijo y lo dejo ir, mientras su mujer lo guiaba a su habitación debía ser algo serio Grace nunca lloraba menos delante de su hijo.

Christian fue al encuentro de Anastasia, quien lo esperaba preocupada.

¿Cómo está tu madre?

"Ahora mismo está bastante enfadada conmigo. Sinceramente, estoy encantado de que tú estés aquí y de que esto sea una fiesta. De no ser así, puede que me hubiera matado."

"¿Tan enojada está?"

Él asiente muy serio, y me doy cuenta de que está desconcertado por la reacción de ella.

"¿Y la culpas por eso?" digo en tono suave y cariñoso.

Él me abraza fuerte y parece indeciso, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos.  
>Finalmente responde:<p>

"No."

No alcanzó a decir nada más cuando Carrik irrumpió la privacidad de la pareja, si que debía estar desesperado, pues siempre respetaba los límites de su hijo, lo abrazo con fuerza, lo reviso de arriba abajo y se lo llevo con él,

"que te hizo, Christian porque, hijo que te hizo" quince años era lo único que se repetía en su mente, quince años tenía su hijo cuando le destrozaron la vida.

"papá estoy bien, papi no me hizo nada que yo no le permitiera o nada que no necesitara, papá no me odies… papi no me odies" se quebró Christian Grey en brazos de su roble, eso jamás eres mi hijo Christian cada fibra de tu ser es mía como podría odiarte, porque tú no sabes todo,

"Lo que sea hijo puedes decirme lo que sea" dijo sin romper el abrazo y Christian desesperado se soltó y le dijo todo… todo… absolutamente todo, cerró los ojos esperando que su padre le cruzara la cara de un cachetazo o que lo corriera de casa, estaba preparado, pero no lo estaba para el abrazo que recibió.

"eres mi hijo y siempre te amare" qué más podía decir "hijo si John quiere hablar con nosotros ahí estaremos, por ti iríamos hasta el fin del mundo"

"ya no me gusta… no ahora" le confeso, Carrik le miro interrogante "ya no me gusta más, no después que mamá me castigo así" dijo avergonzado.

"mi pobre niñito que mamá más malita" le dijo con dulzura al nene de 4 añitos que tenía en frente.

"si" dijo con un puchero, pero sintiéndose libre.

Se dijo a si mismo

"ya no mas sombras Christian Grey ya no más sombras" tomo de la mano a Anastasia y volvió a disfrutar de la fiesta.


End file.
